


Butter Lover

by dogtoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, butter lover, its so good lmao, keith is workin, lance is v excited, please watch the original short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtoy/pseuds/dogtoy
Summary: Lance finds a hole who likes butterKeith is working





	Butter Lover

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, this was based off of the animated short butter lover by kinga on youtube  
> so please watch the original, credit goes to them :D  
> also!!! this is my little contribution for lance's bday bc ill be on vacation when its his actual day so i wont be able to post

*For Lance’s birthday *

Keith sits restlessly in the beat up convenience store chair. Unfortunately Keith had to work the whole day and to make it worse, it had been a slow day. Not one person had come in. (One or two stoners, but no one entertaining)

Now here he sits, head in hand, eyes closed, his head felt like bricks, ready to crash down on the countertop when Keith heard the entrance bell ring. Keith didn’t have time to process who had entered the store before an eager man leaned over the counter.

“One stick of butter, please.” Keith regained his composure and started to rings up the stick of butter.

“That will be...a dollar fifty, please.” The man handed Keith the money and then gave Keith a polite but somehow mysterious smirk. He walked backwards and gave Keith “The Finger Guns” before gracefully spinning on his heel and exiting the store.

Well that was exciting. 

After that interaction Keith was a little bit more awake, but bored. He tapped his fingers on the countertop and stared at every possible thing in the store and started to drift off to sleep when the dinging from the front door went off again. 

“Hey dude, I’m back. I’m gonna need more butter, like maybe… three more sticks.” The man waved a five dollar bill in the air as he got closer to Keith. Keith let out a grunt of acceptance and turned to get the three sticks of butter. 

“You must be doing some serious baking huh?” Keith said huffing out a laugh, handing over the butter and taking the bill and making the change. 

“Oh no, something far better.” He took the change from Keith and sent out a wink to the confused boy before turning away and exiting the store.

“Um, okay…? What a fucking weirdo.” Keith leans against the counter. He lets out a weak breath and starts eyeing the magazines on the wall behind him. None of them seem to grab his interest. They were either gossip magazines, telling about the latest drama on the hottest celeb or a teen one with all the quizzes and weird embarassing stories in them. 

Keith’s eye scan the rack before they land on a magazine tucked all the way in the back. He pushes himself off of the counter and reaches for the magazine. When he brings it into his sight he blushes. It was a gay porno mag. Huh. He shamelessly flips through the pages taking time on each guy he goes by. He gets lost in the men and their...features before he’s yanked from his thoughts. 

“Hey, it’s me again,” Keith lets out a pathetic squeak and throws the magazine on the floor.”I’m gonna need...all of the butter. Right now! Gimme gimme!” The man in front of him bounces on his feet excitedly and gets a little too close to Keith, but he does what he does what he’s told. The frazzled store clerk grabs as much butter he can get into his clammy hands. 

The man snatches the pile out of his hands and giggles crazily as he runs out of the store, his laughs can be heard even when the door closes and he's already across the street. Keith didn’t have time to comprehend what just went down before the ringer went off again.

What the fuck?!

“Okay dude, just listen, just listen, okay? I need so much butter like-like-like a whole wheelbarrow full!” The man paces frantically on the tile floor as he speaks. He grips his hair as words fly out of his mouth.

“Um okay you’re really freaking me out dude, like majorly. Like why do you even need all this butter? W-what are you even using it for?” The energetic man stops in his tracks and cracks a creepy smile and moves closer to Keith and leans over the counter top. 

“If you follow me...I’ll show you.” He whispered to Keith.

Now Keith didn’t know what to do. It’s either follow some stranger into the desert and find out why the hell he’s been needing all this butter, or lay awake at night wondering what was with this butter lover.

“Fine.”

So Keith was now hand in hand with this guy, letting him lead the way. They walk for what feels at least 30 minutes before the man speaks up.

“I’m Lance by the way. I just thought if you knew my name this would be less...weird.”

“Nothing can make this less weird. I’m Keith by the way...too. If you wanted to know.”

20 minutes past before Lance stops.

“Alright, here it is.” At first Keith didn’t know what he was talking about until he looked down a little more and noticed and small hole a couple feet from his shoes. Lance drops a stick of butter into the whole. Keith waits in anticipation as Lance watches Keith’s face for his reaction.   
Keith listens closely as the butter falls. There was silence for a couple seconds and then all of a sudden Keith is taken back by the sound of obnoxious crewing and grumbling, followed by random grunts and snorts.

“What. The. Fuck?! What in the fresh tity, is in that hole?”

“Oh, I don’t know, but it fucking loves butter.” Lance elbow Keith whose eyes are still stuck on the mysterious hole. Keith was full of all kinds of emotions but if anything he's impressed. You have to have some type of talent to find a hole like that. 

“So...you wanna make out?” Keith looks at Lance with a disgusted expression which changes to an agreeing one when he thinks ‘What else is there to do?’ and next thing they both know, they’re on the ground.

End


End file.
